1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film material, an electronic component using the film material, and a method for producing an electronic component, and especially relates to a film material having a small linear expansion coefficient.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for mounting a circuit member having a large number of interconnection sites therein on another circuit member, a wire bonding method and a flip-chip bonding method are widely employed. Above all, fine-pitch bonding and flip-chip bonding attracts attention as enabling weight reduction and thinning of electronic appliances.
The flip-chip bonding method includes a method of bonding circuit members by bump soldering and sealing up the two with an underfill material, a method of bonding the two via an electroconductive adhesive (JP-A-2008-69316 as Patent Literature 1, etc.), a method of bonding and interconnecting the two via ACF (anisotropic conductive film), a method of bonding the two via NCF (non-conductive film) and interconnecting the two by a soldering bump, etc. In particular, the method using a film material such as ACF, NCF or the like is useful since the production method is simple.
In a case where circuit members such as individualized semiconductor chips or the like are picked up and bonded to another circuit member to be a support, a filmy adhesive that is referred to as a die-bonding film may be used (JP-A-2003-261833 as Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2008-69316
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-261833